George
"Un, bottaba trey gun un bette ba ga un betta ba" -George when he is upset. George Shackleford (Curious George): 'is the main protagonist of the series and 3 movies (2006 Film, Follow That Monkey, & Back to the Jungle). He's a little, intelligent, curious, innocent, cute, compassionate, tailless monkey, who is always up to something. He is voiced by Frank Welker. George's former nemesis was Junior. George's best friends are Charkie, Allie, Hundley, Gnocchi, Jumpy Squirrel, and Bill. George's owner is The Man With The Yellow Hat, who tries to keep a close eye on George, but mostly always looses concentration. George is really just a curious normal little monkey, but he's not normal when he gets up to things.George is always asking questions to The Man With The Yellow Hat and his other friends. George used to live in Africa with his friends, until he followed The Man With The Yellow Hat to New York City (where it was going to be his new home) in the first film. George is constantly very curious about many things (as his name implies), a trait, which helps George to learn, but which also often gets him into trouble. George has an impressive proficiency in visual art (as well as a strong sense of natural beauty). George is used as the "teachable" character in the series, and he is the one to whom new concepts are explained in detail by the other characters; the viewers learn the new concept along with George. Throughout the series, George's adventures continue to evolve, as when he flew a kite to getting a kite string back. Outfits A lot of times, George will have different outfits, or clothing based on the occasion, or event. In many episodes, he has a red cap. In the fall & winter, he has a red coat & winter hat. Snow Use/George's Simple Siphon: Blue swim-shorts with yellow flowers. Here Comes the Tide: Orange swim-shorts with a yellow waistband. We Otter Be Friends: Dark green cap & hoodie. Bright Lights, Little Monkey: Sky blue hoodie. Gutter Monkey/Bowling For Bobolinks: Red cap & yellow collar shirt. Curious George (2006 Film): A yellow astronaut suit. Curious George's Rocket Ride/Grease Monkeys in Space/Back to the Jungle: A white-&-sky blue astronaut suit. The Lucky Cap: Teal cap with a horseshoe on it. Curious George Takes Another Job: Blue-&-yellow cap & yellow harness. Trivia *The series calls George a monkey, but he lacks a tail, which would indicate that he's an ape or chimpanzee. **George probably is a chimpanzee since he was found in Africa. ** He is most likey called a monkey so younger children may relate to him *George appears in all of the episodes. *There is another character in ''Toy Story 3 who resembles him and his name is Monkey. *George lives in the Big City (Chicago as said by The man with the yellow hat in the episode "George's plane ride") and in the Country. *He's the main protagonist in the series. *Curious George recently made a cameo in the "Book People Unite" commercial hanging on to some balloons. *Curious George wants to be like everyone else and grow up well. *George acts like a little child because of the way he explores the world. *George doesn't really have a last name. He was adopted by Ted Shackleford, also known as The Man with the Yellow Hat. *He is ambidexterity, sometimes writing and doing dominant-hand activities with his left hand and sometimes with his right throughout the series, and even using his feet *George will appear in an upcoming fourth film soon. *George is ambidextrous, he uses both of his hands to write and draw with *The Trophy he wins in "Bag Monkey" is not on the same shelf as The Man with the Yellow Hat's trophies. Gallery * Curious George Trilogy (Front).png|George in Curious George Trilogy Curious George Prequel Preview!.png|George in "Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle" George 1.png George 2.png George 3.png George 4.png George 5.png George 6.png George 7.png George 8.png George 9.png George 10.png George 11.png George 12.png George 13.png George 14.png George 15.png George 16.png George 17.png George 18.png George 19.png George 20.png George 21.png George 22.png George 23.png George 24.png George 25.png George 26.png George 27.png George 28.png Railroad Crossing Gate Signal (George Get's Winded) Cartoon Railroad Crossing Gate.png Curious George Gets Winded 009.png Curious George Gets Winded 006.png Curious George Gets Winded 005.png Curious George Gets Winded 004.png Curious George Gets Winded 003.png Curious George Gets Winded 002.png MPW-25421.jpg Professor Wiseman with curious george .jpg hqdefault.jpg Images (22).jpg Hqdefault (2).jpg Download (13).jpg Download (12).jpg Download (11).jpg Cb930f0f7eeaf5ee9a93f9d516885156.jpg Cb930f0f7eeaf5ee9a93f9d516885156.jpg Maxresdefault (1).jpg Images (32).jpg 2 curious george-(girl meets monkey.jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki1.gif Images (22).jpg Hqdefault (2).jpg Download (13).jpg Download (12).jpg Download (11).jpg Hqdefault.jpg 1280x720-DMi.jpg Screenshot (456).png Screenshot (455).png Screenshot (454).png Great Aunt Sylvia with her monkey nephew.jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki2.png 30676221e042de4cf_w.jpg A10N4BQrs7L._SY355_.jpg Curious_George_A_Very_Monkey_Christmas.jpg|Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas HD on DVD x240-yYK.jpg 047490.jpg 2915716fdb1f4dcad_w.jpg 7534622ce5f32795_w.jpg hq.jpg 0.jpg|The frame of the Giant Thumb. 2d6b94037b571114997e0b1bde343eb2.jpg|Bill, George, & Allie next to the Giant Thumb. 29c446b38fdd1015c8bc867397123f446b3f1aa9cc2319bf759899342d8086a5_thumb_medium.jpg Curious.George.3.www_.mirandopeliculas.com_00_53_39_00005.jpg curiousgeorge-shadowtheatre.jpg images (2).jpg images (3).jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg MV5BMTk5NjYyNjE2OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTA2Mjg0MjE@._V1_UY268_CR87,0,182,268_AL_.jpg MV5BMjAxMDc2MjUyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTkwNDg0MjE@._V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Netti 4.jpg Netti 3.jpg 4_curious george-(hamster cam; the great monkey detective)-2014-07-08-0.jpg 398411.jpg images (31).jpg 640x360-W4t.jpg Kg_W8.jpg PBSKids.CuriousGeorge.spring.CG_716A_sc038_color_TK1-600x337.jpg 882c7b29ccdc6cef19065a1960e078bb227144a3ab58f2f4dda291bb4e96c99e_medium.jpg Curious George Before & After3.gif Mqdefault (2).jpg Images (20).jpg Hqdefault (5).jpg Maxresdefault (5).jpg Images (11).jpg 2317101.jpg MV5BMjA0MDY5NTU4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjkxOTg0MjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg Index (2).jpg Images (15).jpg Images (13).jpg Be30be5801b601ffcd894a23a0e5c5ad1d736f52896feaff5b32eecaca5823b6 large.jpg 2 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2010-01-28-0.jpg 2 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2010-05-17-0.jpg 2 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2010-05-23-0.jpg 1 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2010-04-01-0.jpg 1 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2009-12-14-1.jpg Cayley.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 7.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 6.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 5.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 4.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 3.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 2.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare.jpg Allie's Anger Facial.jpg|Since when is Allie ever angry, or mad? Curious George with Hundley.jpg images (10).jpg outdoor4.jpg tt044954586.jpg hqdefault (4).jpg 6 curious george-(school of dance.jpg Allie whoops curious george 1001 animations by silvereagle91-d8zs8h7.jpg 67105.gif Hqdefault (6).jpg 46c9012781e31813fe278ace1aab857b.jpg|George & Allie "tapping" a tree. 78cb55f101e00b6a82c307d71767eff8e872ea3eeea16863c8a601c6b584682a_medium.jpg 713f7cbc89425e1839f4d1e716c6d616.jpg|It can't be that heavy. Right?????? images (27).jpg images (28).jpg images (23).jpg 51QK-y5KBbL._SL160_.jpg images (29).jpg images (30).jpg download (14).jpg Georgepose.png images (7).jpg|George thinks he's being followed. Kids-Mezzannine-16x9_388.jpg.resize.512x288.jpg MV5BMTgyOTkxOTU3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjgyNjg0MjE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMTgyOTkxOTU3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjgyNjg0MjE@._V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg MV5BMTYyMjA4ODUwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjQ3NTg0MjE@._V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg images (33).jpg images (37).jpg 2 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2015-07-22-0.jpg 2 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2014-07-09-0.jpg NTwExUCcrPNs2uBwpanZPgC2fEF.jpg 1 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2014-07-09-0.jpg Tumblr nm8iv7yge11qka779o1 1280.jpg 286796 012.jpg Hqdefault (8).jpg Images (40).jpg Maxresdefault (7).jpg images (18).jpg images (18) (2).jpg Category:Monkeys Category:Chimpanzees Category:Animals Category:Jungle Animals Category:Fictional Characters Category:Males Category:Kids